


Halloween isn't just for kids, silly!

by HoliGAY



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Canon Compliant, Comedy, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Halloween, M/M, No angst in sight, Or my sad try at comedy, Sexy Costumes, They're like 23, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Very minor bokuaka, halloween party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 18:49:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21257954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoliGAY/pseuds/HoliGAY
Summary: It was just a simple Halloween party. Nothing crazy. Just some time to relax, a time off from busy-"Iwa-channn! Look!"Oh my fucking-





	Halloween isn't just for kids, silly!

**Author's Note:**

> Yesss now please forgive me that I'm posting a one-shot while in the middle of another story it's Halloween so I absolutely have to do something fun and fluffy. I'm trying my best to write comically for this! Happy Halloween my loves! Hope you enjoy fluffy Halloween Iwoi!

Halloween. Oh joy, the season where killers get their sick kicks while other kids decide diabetes is a smart decision. Iwaizumi made a fatal mistake, asking his boyfriend; Oikawa fucking Tooru to a party. A Halloween party just to clarify. 

Iwaizumi knew about Oikawa's more or less addition to the season of weight gain. The house they lived in resembled the hideway of one-million witches. Iwaizumi should have been smart about this and have invited someone else. Emphasis, _should have been smart._

In-fact, this party was for the newly adopted child of Akaashi and Bokuto. As party-crazed as Oikawa is, Iwaizumi should mention this party is more a baby shower if anything.

"Iwa-chan! I found my costumeee~!"

_Holy shit._ Oikawa, standing in thigh-high velvet _heeled _boots. Iwaizumi's mouth would have stayed unhinged for an eternity, eyeing every single bit of skin showing. There wasn't much to imagine, not like Iwaizumi had to _imagine._

"What.. What the fuck are you wearing?! We are going to a party! Not a striper club!"

Oikawa laughed, of course. What even went through that head of his? Nothing normal. Obviously.

"But that's what I was going for! It's Halloween for goodness sakes Iwa-chan! I have to look absolutely stunning!"

Well, Iwaizumi couldn't lie, Oikawa was certainly _stunning. _Decked out in a fully unbuttoned white dress shirt, paired with shorts resembling a skimpy thong if anything. Yeah, a stripper is someone you absolutely should _not _ever dare bring to a spooky baby shower.

"I-.. Oikawa.. This party is for Sumire remember? The baby Akaashi and Bokuto adopted? There isn't even a costume contest."

Oikawa visually deflated at Iwaizumi's words. Why oh why does Iwaizumi even date this utter numbskull? Well he asks himself that too.

"B-b-but..Hajime!! You can't do this to me!"

Iwaizumi choked over his own saliva at hearing Oikawa call him by his given name. Oikawa was using the big guns, the strong pout evident on Oikawa's lips. The ultimate beggar. That suits Oikawa perfectly. Iwaizumi sighs, he knows no matter how much he'll deny it, his boyfriend always wins. Always.

"Ugh fine. But I swear to God, Oikawa if I hear a single word come out of your mouth that is dirty in the slightest. You're sitting in the car."

Oikawa nods his head intensivly, racing to the car. Iwaizumi sighs greatly, there's no way this'll go well.

They reached the party without Iwaizumi pulling over to have an aneurysm. Which was surprising. Before Iwaizumi can even reach the door, it goes soaring open, revealing a very frazzeled Bokuto.

"Oh! Great you guys are here! Woah! That's a wild costume Oikawa!"

Bokuto ushered both men inside. Iwaizumi's eyes widened, poor Akaashi, this place looks like a living tornado. Bokuto goes scampering away, probably to asist his ailing husband.

"Here that Iwa-chan? My costume is fantastic!"

Iwaizumi refrains yet again from knocking the block off Oikawa.

"He said wild, Oikawa. Wild."

Oikawa wasn't listening _as always _but instead he'd run off to the pitiful excuse of a punch bowl. There were decorations in this house, just all clattered on the floor along with various other objects. Oikawa had already downed six shots of punch.

"Iwa-chaaaaaaaan! This punch tastes like tequila."

Red alarms blaze in Iwaizumi's head, Oikawa was a lightweight beyond capasity. Kuroo's hyena laugh wasn't easing his mind. _Oh shit. Kuroo spiked the punch._

"You know, the car is calling your name Oikawa."

Oikawa froze, laughing off Iwaizumi's unempty threats.

"The car? Woahhh Iwaizumi! I'd never expect something kinky from you!"

Now it was Iwaizumi's turn to freeze. Kuroo just can't shut his mouth can he?

"Oh fuck you."

Oikawa and Kuroo were now laughing at Iwaizumi's word usage. He felt his face turn rosy while he watched Oikawa laugh.

"Hello everyone, thank you for coming."

Before even facing the doorway, everyone knew Akaashi had decided to show himself. He looked like a true wreck. Hair flung in multiple directions , eyebags larger than Oikawa's after shopping trips. Bokuto came roaring up to rescue his husband yet again. Iwaizumi felt jealous if he was honest. As much as he verbally denies it, he wants a life like this with Oikawa. That's the whole reason Iwaizumi took Oikawa out. It's to propose.

"OOH! Akaashi-san? Where's your guys' kid?"

Everyone recognized the bundle of red fluff named Hinata instantly. Bokuto jumped up and down, guiding everyone to a room.

"She's in here but we need to be quiet, it took 'Kaashi hours to calm her."

The baby was truly beautiful, she had a little witch hat upon her head. She really did look like Akaashi and Bokuto. Iwaizumi dared to glance over at his skimpy boyfriend. Iwaizumi was shocked, Oikawa was smiling fondly at the sleeping babe. Iwaizumi knew what he was going to do. Today's the day. He will propose. 

"Hey, Oikawa? Will you come outside for a moment?"

Iwaizumi was nervous. This moment decides his entire life.

"Sure Iwa-chan!"

Oikawa bounced outside with joy. Iwaizumi jumped in his car, grabbing the simple light brown box. The same color as Oikawa's eyes.

"Oikawa...I've been meaning to tell you this for a long time but.. I'm madly in love with you. My first thoughts when I wake up are on you. I know I sometimes don't act like I care but, that's so untrue. I'm jealous of Bokuto and Akaashi because they already are married and I....I want that life with you. Will you be my husband, Tooru?"

Iwaizumi was on one knee the entire time, his eyes facing the ground. He heard an inhuman sound. He looked up and.. Well, Oikawa was crying. Iwaizumi was about to get up before being stopped.

"O-of course I want to marry you! I've wanted that the day I met you! Yes!"

In one quick moment, lips met Iwaizumi's. Oikawa said _yes. _The soft pressure became too much, Iwaizumi tugged Oikawa on the ground, slipping the black ring engraved in white read the words; _I love you._ Oikawa's head nuzzeled itself into Iwaizumi's chest. Crying tears of joy.

Now Halloween was Iwaizumi's favorite holiday too.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah yes, a surprise for my iwoi shippers. I'm honestly not good at fluff. Angst is what I normally write. (go check out my wattpad acc @ youdontlikelemons) I'm sorry if this wasn't good Halloween brings back some upsetting memories for me so this was difficult to write. I hope you enjoyed this though loves!


End file.
